Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
A field effect transistor is a switching device that utilizes the electric field effect in a material to control the current. Field effect transistors are widely applied to circuits of semiconductor devices. More specifically, a field effect transistor includes a gate, a source, a drain, and an active area. The source and the drain are respectively located on two opposite sides of the active area. By controlling a voltage applied to the gate, the electric field in the active area is affected. The current is thus conducted between the source and the drain so that the field effect transistor is in on-state.